A Justicar's Pursuit
by xRAYZORx
Summary: Samara is an Asari Justicar in pursuit of a dangerous "Ardat-Yakshi" named Morinth. Samara has been chasing Morinth for an upwards of 276 years, and she's tracked her down to the planet Analego. The story takes place long before ME1, 130 years or so .
1. Chapter 1

A Justicar's Pursuit

Based off of the series: Mass Effect

CHAPTER 1:

Samara sat on the cold floor of the Meridia, the current Asari frigate she had been using for transport, meditating on the day's events. The day had been a waste of valuable time according to her. All the time she had spent scouring the galaxy, only to discover she had been searching herself into false lead. It had been awhile since Morinth had been clever enough to outsmart Samara, and Samara knew she needed to adapt to Morinth's new sense of elusiveness.

Being an Asari Justicar, Samara had a vast amount of power, both "legally" and biotically. Asari are born with biotics, biotics being a type of power that renders the very gravity around them. Pushing, pulling and shredding objects with a mere movement of her hands. Having biotic power meant being able to render the immediate space within the person's area. The Asari are an ancient race, humanoid like in appearance, but very much different from humanity. For Asari, it is common for them to live up to 1,000 years. They are an all female race, having the power to meld nervous systems with any other race in order to reproduce. Samara had sworn many oaths, and trained very brutally to be where she was now. But by being a Justicar, Samara had been isolated to her and her thoughts. Nothing more, for a Justicar had to put her work before her life, no matter what. Justicars followed a code, consisting of 5,000 sutras and covering every situation a Justicar could and would encounter. There was no questioning of the code, the code was omnipresent and was the only solution.

Samara had spent the last 276 years chasing Morinth, an "Ardat-Yakshi" or in simple terms an Asari incapable of controlling her melding. When and if an Ardat-Yakshi were to meld her nervous system with another being, the other beings nervous system would be overloaded, and be totally shut down, resulting in necrosis and almost instant death. An Ardat-Yakshi cannot help but continuing to meld and kill, for they draw power from each victim, hence an addiction begins. This was one of the very first times she had slipped up on her guard since Morinth's initial escape back when she was only 40. Samara looked out onto the abyss of space from the starboard observation deck of the ship. She had been given false information by a mercenary group called the Blue-Suns, leading her to the far off planet of Silix, located in the Amalthea Nebula of the Asari dominated part of space in the also known as Asari Space. Samara still had a lead on where Morinth may have escaped to however. The last time she had seen Morinth, it had been on Antrum, just barely slipping through Samara's clutches. It had been an innocent dock worker about to be executed by Morinth's hired men, and being bound by the code of the Justicar, her decision was made for her. Morinth however had left something behind in her wake. A data-pad that included key points of interest to Morinth. Samara believed it to be her private archive of places she had been considering most had been annotated with something along the lines of "police investigations" or "banishment". Samara sat up. Her meditative habits proved to be too lackadaisical at the moment, considering the more time she spent waiting, the harder it would become to find Morinth. Samara walked to the stair case and headed up towards the captain's quarters. She needed the captain to know of her plans and where the next destination would be.

"Captain Nasiala" said Samara, as she arrived at Nasiala's quarters. The room was small, and somewhat empty, with little decoration or adornment, which Samara admired in the Captain due to the modesty it showed about her character.

"Justicar, it is an honor, how may I be of assistance?" Samara was used to this greeting, being a Justicar did not come without it's shock and awe effect.

"The criminal I've been tracking has long abandoned this planet, I was mislead... A foolhardy mistake on my behalf" answered Samara.

"Next course of action?" asked Nasiala.

"I have reason to believe she has taken up residing on Analego" said Samara in a matter of fact manner.

"Shall I plot a course for that location next Justicar?" nervously asked Nasiala. Samara could understand the tone of her voice, Analego wasn't the most hospitable place in Asari Space. Being home to mercenaries, gangs and the "nightclub scene", Analego had developed the reputation of being the "Nightclub planet".

"Yes captain, if you would be so kind as to do so" Samara said in a soft voice. Nasiala said nothing, which cued Samara to leave. She knew she was endangering the crew of the Meridia by docking there, but it was a necessary risk, especially if her intuition about her daughter was right and Morinth was there. Samara made the mistake of having her daughter escape 276 years ago, she wouldn't let it happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"ETA two minutes." The voice from the intercom echoed around the ship as if it were completely vacant. Samara ended her meditation, her eyes returning from a glowing neon blue to their normal appearance. She was ready to end this hunt, no matter the effort required.

Less than a minute later that Samara had felt the familiar bump of the docking clamps grasping a hold of the ship. The Meridia had arrived at Analego, for better or for worse. A quick weapons check and inventory scan and Samara was good to go. Samara shouldered her M-15 Vindicator Battle Rifle (VBR), the familiar weight put her into a state of readiness. Hunts like these made her reminisce about the old days when she had found work as a mercenary. Of course, this hunt was like nothing she could relate to. Not once had a search and destroy mission that Samara had undertaken been failed multiple times nor taken this egregiously long.

"Welcome to Analego," said an asari sitting behind a desk, just as Samara stepped off the ship. Samara said nothing, just politely smiled and nodded. She couldn't draw attention to herself, she had to remain somewhat incognito. Otherwise, Morinth would catch on faster than a 20- kilo ferrous slug being fired from a dreadnought's Thanix cannon. Samara kept walking, past a group of Blood-Pack mercenaries, past a couple of shifty "merchants," all the way to the opposite end of the station. There she saw, to her curiosity, an incredibly large group of people, seemingly half organized into lines. There were three nightclubs in this part of the station, Aurora, Hydra and Valhalla. What appeared to be the longest line was for the "GRAND OPENING" of the new nightclub Valhalla. Morinth did not like to be in crowds, she observed them. Samara knew this, but Morinth would be inside one of these clubs, if she were here at all.

Samara made her way to the front of the line for Valhalla, only to be stopped by a krogan bouncer. Krogans were a force to be reckoned with. On average, an adult, fully armored krogan stands at about 7 feet tall, around 1100 lbs and had the appearance of a two legged reptile. She couldn't make a scene with this krogan. She needed to be stealthy about her approach because the minute Morinth even glimpsed Samara, she knew she'd go into hiding, and this was Samara's last lead.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled the bouncer.

"Inside I would hope," Samara answered. "Is there a problem?"

"You thought wrong. If you didn't notice, there is a line. You asari all think you're above everyone else," said the krogan in a low, disapproving voice.

"My apologies" said Samara. Normally, she would've been upfront with her intentions, due to the fact she was rarely ever potentially near Morinth. But this mission was different. There was no room for heated battles or any attention being drawn to herself. Samara surveyed the area around the club, glancing from wall to wall. She spotted a staircase that led down to a lower level. Hopefully this was a back entrance of some sort. Samara made her way through the crowd, almost snake like, barely brushing against anyone in the densely packed station. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed a doorway on her left. Upon closer investigation, however, she discovered the door was locked. Samara looked around. No one was within earshot from what she could see. She stepped back, away from the door and began to focus her energy. Her whole body began to glow a light blue, as if she were being consumed by a gaseous neon vapor. With one quick movement with her right arm through the air across the door, it flew off its track and landed at the opposite end of the hallway with a tremendous crash. However, to her advantage, the pathway the door had been blocking seemed to go right under the stage in the club. Every pulse of the bass reverberated off the walls of the hallway, making Samara nearly deaf.

Samara came into a room filled with an array of alcoholic drinks. She saw from above a sort of fluorescent pink light was shining through a crack in the ceiling. Attached near the light was a step ladder. Samara climbed up and pushed on the crack, which in turn gave way to reveal a bartending area in the club. Luckily for her, no bartender was around to notice that she had just come through their storage room. Samara straightened up and surveyed her surroundings. Neon lights filled the ceiling, with the occasional pyrotechnic effect blasting flames across the sky. Asari dancers were performing 20 feet below this spectacle, in scantily clad spandex attire. The word VALHALLA was spelled out on the base of the stage in giant pink neon lettering. Life was crowded in every corner of the club, whether it was dancing, talking or drinking. Samara saw no immediate sign of Morinth, which was good for the moment. She stepped out, walked past a group of turians, most appearing drunk, into one of the more shadowy corners of the club. It was here she could focus enough to listen in on people's conversations and observe the area.

"Get your hands off me creep!" screamed a voice. Samara looked around to see an asari, having a drunken turian mercenary forcing himself upon her. But Samara had to ignore her. She couldn't help her, she mustn't.

"I have to stay hidden," Samara thought.

No one seemed to notice the girl struggling, but then again, it may have looked as if they were dancing. Samara's senses were ten fold better than that of an average person's, aside from the drell and krogan species. The mercenary pulled his side arm out and smoothly put it against the asari's abdomen. Not in plain sight of anyone, but Samara knew the situation. She had no choice now. There was an innocent life in danger, and the code demanded action. Samara reached the mercenary in four strides, grabbed his arm with the pistol in it and wrenched it away from the girl. With a flash of blue light and snap like a gunshot, the mercenary dropped the firearm in a roar of pain. Samara had crushed his armored forearm. Any place where her hand or fingers had been, the armor had broken.

"You... you bitch!" yelled the mercenary. "I'll kill you!"

He made a movement for the rifle on his back, but Samara knew he didn't even have a hope of injuring her.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess," Samara said softly as she brought her fist back and in a burst of blue light, it connected with the turian's face. A sickening crunch filled the air as the turian fell to the ground. Samara knew he was dead before he even hit. Her biotics had crushed the plates on his face, blue blood was pouring from the impact area. People screamed as they looked upon the scene of brutality. The music stopped abruptly. Dancing, drinking, laughing, talking, almost everything ended with haste, just to watch. Samara glanced quickly around at her surroundings. Morinth was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was not here. Morinth was drawn to the idea of violence. Samara recovered and brought herself to look at the girl whom had been assaulted. She had a look of morbid shock on her face, which didn't surprise Samara.

"Are you alright Miss?" asked Samara in a gentle tone.

"Y-y-yes..." stuttered the girl, half frightened of Samara.

"A justicar!" Samara heard voices in the crowd murmur. Her anonymous aura had been shattered to pieces after that spectacle. Samara had no need to justify her actions, and the security for the club had no intention in making her do so. Any type of law enforcement knew attempting to arrest a justicar was suicide. Anyone trying to interfere with her work, Samara would have to kill. The code had no shades of gray within it, only black and white.

Samara proceeded towards the exit. As she did so, the silent crowd made a clearing for her. She reached the exit and stepped out of the club.

"Justicar, over here," whispered a woman's voice.

Samara turned to see a hooded figure, a quarian who was beckoning her. Curiously, Samara followed the quarian into a near side hallway. Quarians are a race that are not generally common in the galaxy, as they prefer to stay in the Flotilla (a group of ships that serves as the race's home world). It had been known that the quarians lost control of their servants, a race of VI machines that evolved into AIs, called Geth. They wear full body environmental suits due to their weakened immune system of living on sterilized ships. But quarians were known to venture beyond the Flotilla on a 'pilgrimage', a rite of passage among their people.

"You're hear on business I presume?" asked the quarian. "No other reason you would be here on Analego."

"Yes, I am. Do you seek something from me, miss?" asked Samara.

"No, but you may want something from me," answered the quarian. "Recognize her?"

The quarian held up a digital data pad with a photo on it. The picture showed an asari dressed in a black Spec-Ops type suit. It was grainy, most likely from a security cam here on Analego. Samara stared at the picture, almost in disbelief. The picture, was of Morinth.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Where did you obtain this photo from?" asked Samara.

"Well, Justicar, when someone of your stature enters a hole in the wall like this and makes such a scene as you did, I tend to notice," answered the quarian. "I presumed you may have wanted to know that your daughter is here,"

"You surprise me, miss...?"

"Lea'Foris vas Arktannay at your service," answered the quarian. "But people just call me Lea. You and this asari look eerily similar, which is why I'm assuming this is your daughter,"

"Well, Lea, not many know this, but yes. There is truth in what you say," said Samara. "I have been tracking her for the last 276 years. Would you happen to know her current location?"

"Actually, I would," answered Lea. "I've had past dealings with her, none of the pleasant demeanor. She has a place outside the city,"

"Would you be willing to take me to this place?" asked Samara

"I don't work for free, justicar," said Lea. "I know the dangers you justicar en ravel yourselves with in your missions, and I'm not risking my life for nothing,"

"Your apprehension is understandable," answered Samara. "I will only require you to show me my daughter's place of residence; after that, you are free to do as you please. In the meantime, name your price for this information,"

"Well justicar, luckily for you I never turn down a good fight, nevertheless my fee is 2,000 credits," said Lea.

"Done," replied Samara "Please, the sooner we can leave the better chance we have. I fear word of my presence may spread quickly,"

Lea turned and proceeded across the crowded floor. She had no trouble finding a path out, and soon they were out of the densely packed station. Samara continued to follow Lea, until they came upon a shuttle bay area.

"We'll take my car," said Lea as she approached a silver shuttle. Lea tapped a few keys on her Omni-tool and the shuttle's door opened. Samara and Lea entered, with Lea driving and Samara in the passenger seat. As Samara got in, she took her VBR off her back and put it into her lap. Lea pushed on the ignition button in the shuttle's control panel and a slight vibration rolled across the floor. They accelerated out of the bay into the sky and made their way through the city. It was a quiet ride, and it stayed that way for most of the ride.

"You never told me why you've been tracking your own daughter," said Lea, breaking the silence. "As far as my knowledge goes of your kind, justicar, your kind do not pursue a target for 276 years without them being a galactic threat,"

"You would be correct," answered Samara. "Morinth, my daughter, is an Ardat-Yakshi. I do not think your race is familiar with them, if I am not mistaken,"

"No, I'm not familiar with the term, please go on," said Lea

" An Ardat Yakshi is an asari incapable of controlling her melding. When and if an Ardat-Yakshi is to meld her nervous system with another being, the other being's nervous system would be overloaded, and be totally shut down, resulting in necrosis and almost instant death. An Ardat-Yakshi cannot help but continuing to meld and kill, for they draw power from each victim, hence an addiction begins," explained Samara. "When Morinth was only 40, she was given a choice between living in solitude, or execution. She chose to run, and I have been chasing her since then,"

Lea was silent, most likely trying to grasp the idea of an Ardat-Yakshi while maintaining focus on driving. But it was Samara's turn to break the silence this time.

"You are quarian, yet you are also a mercenary. To my understanding your people do not have a tendency to be violent. Is there a reason you chose the path you have?" asked Samara.

"My people have been driven into exile by the geth, a race we created," Lea explained. "The quarian people do not put much emphasis on fighting, and it is a large contributing factor as to why we lost our home world. I grew tired of our people's Admirals incessant arguing over meaningless matters. I set out on my pilgrimage when I was of age and explored the world. In my travels I saw the constant violence and cruelty of the world, and how the physically adept seem to thrive. We are a people of dependency. Dependent on our suits, on our ship's sterilization, dependant on material things just for our basic survival. When I returned and presented the Admirals with a ship named the Arktannay, they welcomed me back with open arms and praise. I no longer wanted to remain with the fleet however. When I told the Admiralty board of my desires to strengthen our military, they criticized and rejected my ideas. So I left and set out on my own."

"Everyone has their own purpose, yours was simply not with your fleet," said Samara.

"I suppose... We're almost there. That's the town right there," said Lea, pointing to an array of buildings and houses in the distance.

Samara looked out unto their destination. She knew this could be the end of her long journey and she was determined to make it so. Morinth had eluded Samara for far too long, and the more time Morinth was allowed to live, the stronger she became and the more difficult she would be to kill. A faint blue glow came over Samara as she subconsciously grabbed her rifle and racked the bolt on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

As the shuttle slowly lost speed and altitude, Samara gripped her rifle firmer. Her eyes were starting to develop tunnel vision. She was perfectly secluded in her mind from any outside interference. The shuttle was almost at ground level when Samara heard an unclear voice and realized that Lea was speaking to her.

"Your daughter's place is just beyond there," said Lea, pointing to a well developed area. Buildings upon buildings were all that lay in the distance. Skyscrapers, towers, apartment buildings, corporate headquarters, just about every type of building was in this city. Hundreds of people wandered the streets, like little ants scurrying about in frantic haste.

The shuttle approached a shuttle bay, landed and became silent as Lea tapped at her Omni-tool.

"Justicar?" said Lea in an apprehensive tone.

"Yes?" answered Samara.

"You...You do have some sort of plan for this mission...Right?" asked Lea.

"I have waited a long time for an opportunity to present itself like this one has Lea," said Samara. "It has been almost 3 years since I last saw her on Antrum, and I have been planning this moment since that time,"

"Alright, so what's your plan?" asked Lea.

"You will need to confront her. Preferably when she is leaving her building. I will be watching from a close but concealed position. Do not try to apprehend or threaten her in anyway. You will most likely be killed, and she will disappear. This mission must not fail Lea. Many innocent lives are at stake,"

"I understand," said Lea. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes. We must be ready for her to leave or arrive at any time." said Samara.

The doors of the shuttle opened as Lea once again tapped on her Omni-tool. Both exited and Samara slung her VBR across her back once again. The shuttle's doors shut and Lea set forth, leading the way to their objective.

It was a long walk, full of vibrant scenes of life. People enjoying their lives, talking with one another whilst walking down a street, even the occasional sounds of laughter could be heard. These sounds acted in a foreign nature in Samara's ears. With a mind so full of apprehension and even sorrow. No, not sorrow. Samara took a deep breath as she pushed those feelings into the very darkest depths of her heart. She felt no remorse for Morinth. She had chosen her path, now she must pay the consequences.

They turned a corner and found themselves looking at a barren pathway, leading up to a remote cluster of buildings in the distance. They continued, following the new pathway all the way to the buildings. As Samara was observing their environment, Lea spoke.

"There," she said, pointing to the top of one of the largest buildings of the cluster. "She lives there,"

Samara looked at the building and surveyed it. She concluded the possible ways of escape,14 stories tall, 6 exits (including the roof and 5 doors on the 1st floor), and a few hundred windows. They turned and headed down an alley, adjacent to Morinth's building. As they turned, they found themselves staring at a group of batarians and krogans. They all seemed to be wearing alike uniforms, all black with red detail work ridden throughout them, simulating they were apart of some gang or mercenary group. The closest ones of the gang looked up and whispered to their surrounding comrades. This, in turn, sparked cause for alert in the group, which led to a particularly large krogan approaching the two ladies.

"Who are you?" demanded the krogan. He wore heavy armor and was equipped with a hand cannon and shotgun. He appeared to be the leader of the group.

"My name is Samara and this is Lea'Foris vas Arktannay. We do not wish confrontation with any of you," said Samara in her plain tone.

"This is Sabre territory, leave. Now." growled the krogan.

"I will give you one fair warning if any of you wish to force us out. I am a Justicar and should any of you block my path in anyway, I will be forced to kill you," said Samara. Murmurs ran through the group as they looked onto the duo.

"A justicar hm? I'll give you credit for originality but I ain't buying it. Now I'll give YOU one warning, leave. Before you squishy women try-" but the krogan never finished his sentence. In a blast of blue light, the krogan was sent hurtling down the alley. He collided with two of his squad-mates, who in turn, were sent rocketing backwards. All three smashed into the back wall, leaving a crater sized indent in the steel of the building. Samara stood with one foot forward, a menacing blue glow enveloping her as she stared daggers at the fallen krogan. She turned her attention to the rest of the members who were all still watching their leader trying to recover himself.

"Now, if any of you wish to follow the path of the ignorant krogan, please, step forward now. Otherwise, leave the vicinity," said Samara in a calm tone. The others in the group all snapped their attention to her. They had no intention of backing down, as Samara had thought they would. Samara's glow became much more intense at the sight of the remaining squad advancing on to her. Samara took a step forward, but at that moment Lea had stepped in front of her, her arms folded as she looked at the gang of mercenaries.

"I'd never thought I'd meet mercs stupid enough to interfere with a justicar's mission, much less challenge one," said Lea in an amused tone. A batarian rushed at her, firing rounds from his pistol, poorly. Lea's arms unfolded so quickly it was hard to follow her movements. A large explosion filled the space where the batarian had been. Chunks of debris came flying in both directions, to which Samara deflected with her biotic barrier. Shouts of anguish and pain came from the opposite side where the mercenaries had been before the enormous cloud of dirt and debris filled the air.

Gunfire erupted from the smoke. Sounds of buckshot, assault rifle and pistol ammo filled the air to which Samara widened her biotic barrier as to also protect Lea. She had had enough of these petty nuisances. Samara's eyes glowed a blinding turquoise and her body erupted with a pulse of light. The whole wave engulfed the alley, and gunfire ceased immediately. Through the smoke, they watched as the Sabre mercenaries were lifted off their feet and thrown through the steel walls at the end of the alley. The ripping of steel screeched through the alley, while the rest were hurled through the newly formed hole. Sickening crunches and groans of intense pain could be heard, echoing through the empty passage way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The sounds of rifles and shotguns being discharged were echoing throughout the city, causing the dwellers to become frightened. Syara started to run towards her destination out of her own fear. She knew this was a bad part of the city, but she really hadn't expected to be greeted by gunfire, even if it wasn't directed at her.

Syara was an Asari, a young maiden of only 170. She was a practicing biotic and a blossoming actress, hoping to one day, become apart of a big budget film. She spent most of her days with her theater troop, practicing and critiquing their style and form. To the adventurous asari, Syara's life was exceedingly dull. When she had a moment away from her acting, she would practice her natural biotics. All asari had them, it was a matter of honing them and making them great that separated the powerful from the weak. It would be a nice feeling not to be afraid, as she was now, knowing she had a natural protection.

Today however, Syara had decided to take a break from the acting and the biotics to spend a day with a new found friend. Syara had met another asari of the utmost intrigue. They had met at Aurora almost a week ago when her Syara's friends and herself had gone out for drinks to celebrate their upcoming gig "A Fallen Rose". It was a movie that was to be filmed by the famous director Talon. A rarity for a turian to immerse themselves in art, but he was one of the best in the business.

Syara reached the door and crashed through, sprinting as she collided. The door flew open and she doubled over to catch her breath as soon as she was through the threshold. She looked up and saw she was in a hallway, filled with various doors leading to their respective tenant's homes. At the end of the hallway was an elevator, which Syara started to make her way towards. The address Syara had been given told her her friend was on the 13th floor, and she was most certainly not taking the stairs after that little marathon. She arrived at the elevator and tapped the up arrow to summon it. She waited a few seconds before the doors slid open to reveal a salarian, nose buried into a data pad.

Salarians are a race of bipedal amphibians, they think fast, move fast, talk fast and live fast. They have a extremely high metabolism which impacts their lives to only living about 40 years. Salarians value intelligence over mostly everything. Innovation and technology were what they were known for in the galaxy, and taking this into consideration, it was no surprise when the salarian walked out of the elevator, completely oblivious to Syara. He knocked into her, sending his data pad plummeting to Syara's feet in the process.

"Miss! My mistake. Busy with calculations. Lost sight of surroundings. Terribly sorry," said the salarian, swooping down, snatching up his data pad, and continuing along his way without even so much as a glance at her.

"Not a problem..." Quietly muttered Syara as she knew the salarian had already forgotten her presence as she watched him walk away.

Syara turned, stepped into the elevator, pressed the bold 13 on the display of numbers and the doors sealed shut. Syara felt a light buckle in her knees as the elevator lifted upwards. She felt her stomach twist uneasily as she realized, she was actually nervous about this ordeal. It had been so long since she had been with someone other than her usual friends, much less an asari of this caliber. Syara smiled as she thought about her face. She made her feel things no one else ever had, like nothing mattered in the world and that moment between them was all that mattered.

The doors suddenly drifted apart as Syara snapped out of her day-dream. She looked up to see a large digital 13 being displayed on the floor readout. She walked forward and the elevator doors snapped shut behind her, leaving her in another hallway almost identical to the first. 1323 was the room number where she needed to go. Syara walked along the hallway, examining the door numbers as she went. 1304, 1307, 1311, the rooms seemed to go on and on, down the endless hallway. Syara came to the end of the hallway after what she thought to be an eternity, turned right and followed the new path, reading the numbers as she went. Almost to the end, her eyes set upon room number 1323 and her stomach did a somersault. Syara bit her bottom lip as she raised a hand to knock on the door. She hesitated, staring blankly at the door, she was so nervous. She rapped on the door once, twice, three times and waited for an answer.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal an asari, dressed in a tight black jump suit, much like what asari commandos wore. The asari smiled as she realized who it was, Syara smiled back, blushing a light purple against her blue skin.

"Syara... I'm glad you could make it," said the asari in a light hearted tone.

"You know I couldn't resist an invite from you, Morinth," said Syara, returning the warmness of Morinth's greeting.

"Well are you going to come in, or are we just going to stand out here and chat?" said Morinth playfully, standing aside to reveal the entrance to her apartment.

Syara entered the doorway and found herself looking at a fairly large room, adorned with sculptures, antiques, furniture, and many other things besides. A window that took up the entire wall, overlooked the massive city of Analego and lit the room with a kind of artificial sunlight.

"Your place is amazing!" exclaimed Syara.

"I get that a lot, I try and make my living space as unique as possible," explained Morinth. She took a seat on the couch directly across from Syara and crossed her legs.

"You look tired, can I get you something?"

"No, no I... I don't want to impose," stammered Syara.

"Quite the opposite Syara, I'll get us both some wine." said Morinth as she arose from her seat and walked to her bar area.

"Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable."

Syara did as Morinth suggested, feeling very familiar and comfortable with her atmosphere, despite never stepping foot in this building before today. She took it upon herself to take a seat on the couch, next to where Morinth had been sitting a moment ago. The couch seemed to form around her body, putting the perfect amount of pressure on every inch of her. It was almost intoxicating to be this relaxed.

"Your wine," said Morinth, snapping Syara out of her haze.

"Oh! Oh thank you, sorry. Your place is just so relaxing, I love it," said Syara, smiling at Morinth. She took her wine out of Morinth's out stretched hand and placed it on the table in front of the couch.

"Syara, look into my eyes." said Morinth in a seductive tone. Syara looked up into the now, pitch black eyes of Morinth. A sudden rush came over Syara. She felt compelled to do anything and everything Morinth wanted. Her whim was her one and only concern.

"Tell me you want me, that you'd do anything and everything for me,"

"I would do anything and everything for you," repeated Syara. A smile ran across Morinth's face as she heard these words.

"Shh, darling. Just relax and hear my words. Everything will be fine," cooed Morinth.

Syara was lost, lost in the eyes of the beautiful and seductive asari. But, everything was going to be alright. Morinth had said so herself, so it must be true. Suddenly Syara's whole body was overcome with a type of euphoria so intense, she lost sight of where she was. It was ecstasy, a feeling so powerful she started to forget her own name, why she was here, what was happening to her, all she knew was whatever was happening, felt so good. Everything was becoming hazy, as if a slow fog was settling into her mind. She felt exhausted, as though every ounce of energy had been absorbed from her. Syara slowly drifted into a slumber, she would feel better after a short rest. She slowly lost consciousness as everything from her thoughts to her physical feeling went dark.

Morinth's eyes returned to their normal appearance. She gazed upon the asari in front of her. Her lifeless corpse hadn't moved an inch from when she had been alive. She looked at her hands, a subtle blue glow had encased her body. She felt the power coursing through her, a feeling she could never live without. Morinth stood up, and blasted her door open with a swipe through the air and a flash of blue light. She smirked as it flew down the hallway, landing several meters from it's frame. She needed to exercise her new found strength elsewhere, and she felt no sympathy for any mercenary who got in her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Samara's eyes were still burning that intense blue. These Sabre mercenaries had put her into a full justicar mind set. They were in the way of her mission, and needed to be eliminated. Samara made her way towards the hole in the wall, un-slinging her rifle as she did so. Scattered Sabres lay in the aftermath that was the alley, to which Samara unleashed a single burst into each.

"Lea!" yelled Samara, after she had reached the hole in the steel building. "Keep watch for Morinth. We are here for her, not these petty obstacles,"

Lea confirmed she understood by turning and exiting the alley. Samara turned back and entered the still smoking crater. Upon entrance, the krogan leader, a krogan mercenary and two other batarians, staggered to get to their feet. Samara raised her rifle and fired two bursts into each batarians. They fell with a thud as blood spattered the walls and floor. Samara snapped the rifle's sights onto the krogan leader and his doppelganger. The krogan still trying to stand, looked at Samara.

"Well justicar, it… it would appear you weren't lying," said the Sabre leader. He quickly reached for his side arm, only to be greeted with a quick burst from Samara's VBR. What was the krogan's clawed hand became a tattered nub. Tendons and muscle were clearly visible as a deep red river flowed from the limb.

"Arrgggh!" roared the krogan as he withdrew what was left of his hand. Samara quickly strode towards the injured warrior and brought him up by his throat with one hand.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess," whispered Samara as a piercing blue light erupted out of her hand, sending the krogan rocketing backward out of her grip. He hit the wall behind him, and fell into a crumpled heap. He did not move after that, and Samara turned her attention to the lesser krogan, who had started to gain his footing. Samara raised her rifle and leveled it with his head, which made him freeze in place. A swift twitch from Samara's finger sent three shots out of the VBR, and left the krogan in a pool of crimson blood. Samara flicked the safety back on her rifle, shouldered it, and surveyed the damage of her actions. The building had a 4 meter wide crater in the side of it, with a equally large dent on the inner wall of the basement, along with several dead mercenaries. Samara turned, and climbed out of the hole. She walked along the alley, in haste to catch up with Lea. She hadn't heard anything since she last told her to keep watch, and this worried her.

Samara brisk walk turned into a run, until she reached the end of the alley and looked towards the front of Morinth's building. Samara's heart sank as she saw two figures standing apart from one another, one glowing a white hot blue, and the other clutching three disk grenades and a hand cannon. Lea had entered confrontation with Morinth, the very thing Samara had not wanted. She knew she had a choice to make, neither would end well. Let Lea fight it out and flank Morinth when her power was drained, or confront Morinth now and risk her fleeing and losing her chance for ever killing her. Samara balanced the options in her head. Choosing the former would get Lea killed almost indefinitely, choosing the latter would significantly decrease her chances of a successful mission. The code decided this mission for her. Lea was not an innocent, she was a mercenary that was well armed and the code did not dictate action, while this mission was of the utmost importance to the asari people. Samara side stepped and concealed herself within a bush. She had no choice, she needed this opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A burst of fluorescent turquoise energy came hurtling towards Lea, as she rolled to the side, letting it hit the ground. Angry blue burns were left in its wake. Morinth threw another burst of a biotic warp at Lea. She rolled once more, throwing three high explosive disk grenades at the asari. The explosion shook the ground and made Lea retreat backwards in a display of acrobatics.

"I don't want to fight you Morinth, I don't understand why you do!" yelled Lea. Morinth sneered as she threw yet another warp at Lea. Lea rolled behind a tree and remained there for cover. The warp hit the tree, leaving a crater sized hole in it, narrowly missing Lea's hood.

"Lea, I've known you since you arrived on Analego." Morinth said in a calm tone, as she slowly made her way towards Lea's tree. "You've been nothing but a nuisance to me since that day,"

"Well, as much as you think you're untouchable, a lot of people dislike your existence. I have many clients who wish to see you off of Analego; I do as I am paid to do!"

"Your constant interference forced me to leave my apartment in the city, I think it's time we settled this! Don't you?" yelled Morinth as Lea saw a blue glow becoming more and more intense. Lea dove out of her cover just in time as the tree she was just behind, uprooted and was thrown into the air, landing on the other side of the field. Lea grabbed her shotgun off her back, and fired two shots at Morinth. Morinth's kinetic shield flickered, as she sent a burst of biotics at Lea. This time Lea was not prepared for it. The blue energy caught her in the stomach and lifted her in the air. She found herself being pulled closer towards Morinth, unable to move or resist, she was helpless. Morinth slowly guided Lea in the air, to rest at eye level with herself.

"Lea, this has been quite enthralling. I would've thought the almighty quarian warrior would have lasted longer in combat. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Your race was overrun by your own creations. The quarians must be dumber than the krogan, I mean… At least the krogan CAN fight," Morinth jeered.

Rage was building in Lea, but she could do nothing but watch. Morinth must be generating a stasis field; Lea's whole body was paralyzed.

"Please, tell….Keelah is it? That is your god's name is it not? In any case, give them a greeting from your better," Sneered Morinth as she un-holstered her pistol. The barrel came to rest upon Lea. She saw the barrel, pressed against the mask of her suit. Lea closed her eyes, she prayed deeply for some miracle to intervene.

A sudden explosion sounded, as Lea felt the pistol's barrel rip across her helmet. Lea opened her eyes to see Morinth's expression of terror. She was still clutching her pistol, but everything from the trigger guard, forward, was gone. Morinth swung her head around violently, looking for the source. Lea hit the ground, still unable to move, but Morinth had broken the stasis connection.

"Who are you?" demanded Morinth, as Lea's eyes moved towards where Morinth was looking. A dark figure stood in the distance, partially concealed by a bush, holding a rifle aimed at Morinth. The figure remained silent, slowly walking towards Morinth. The person was a good 50 to 100 meters away, but Morinth spoke with an apprehension as if they were holding the barrel of the rifle to her head.

"Wait…That walk, and…And that figure," Morinth uttered quietly to herself. Lea had regained most of the feeling in her body, as she slowly brought herself to her feet.

"Surprised?" smirked Lea as Morinth eyes widened.

"NO!" screamed Morinth, ignoring Lea, as her whole body levitated a meter off the ground, encasing herself in blue energy. She began hurling bolt after bolt of biotic bursts at the figure still making their way toward her.

"IT CAN'T BE YOU! I GOT RID OF YOU ON ANTRUM THREE YEARS AGO!"

"And you thought I would not pursue?" said the figure in a stern tone, creating a biotic barrier to shield herself from Morinth's biotics. "You are clever Morinth, but not so much as to elude me forever,"

"Those Blue Suns were supposed to deal with and rid me of you!" yelled Morinth, as she continued to throw warp after warp at the figure.

"ENOUGH MORINTH!" yelled the figure as a stream of energy left their hand, catching Morinth in the side. Morinth fell out of the air as the figure strode forward. The blue energy faded from Morinth's body, as she hit the ground.

"So, this is how it's going to end mother?" grunted Morinth.

"You are no longer my daughter, do not call me that!" said Samara, in a tone of anger that Lea had not heard before now. Samara grabbed Morinth's neck and held her up in the air "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess!"

Samara brought her hand back. The same blinding light that had just left Morinth encased Samara. She brought her hand forward, and an explosion erupted from the spot the two asari had just been. Samara was thrown back until she made contact with the building next to the alley she had fought the Sabre mercenaries at, a good 150 meters from Morinth. Samara tumbled down the side of the building, hitting escape ladder and railings on the way down. She hit the ground with a tremendous thud. Samara lay there, blinking blood out of her eyes, trying to understand what had just taken place. She rolled on to her side with a great struggle and looked towards the spot she had just left. She saw Morinth, encased in a biotic barrier, getting up slowly.

It had been a trap. Morinth had intentionally wanted Samara to try to end her. Samara was in immense pain but she fought through it to stay conscious. She looked once more as she saw Morinth standing over a figure on the ground, which had to be Lea. It appeared Lea was unconscious. Morinth un-holstered her firearm from her side and aimed it at her.

"No!" muttered Samara in a pained voice, as she watched helplessly on her side. A single round left Morinth's weapon and the gunshot filled the air. Samara grimaced and painfully forced herself to her hands and knees. She looked up again to see an empty field. Morinth had gone, leaving Lea's body in the open. Samara stood, and limped back towards Lea.

Samara arrived at Lea's body, knelt down, and examined her. A single bullet hole was shattered into her faceplate; a pool of purple blue blood was forming under the quarian's head. Samara slowly took her gaze away from her. The quarian had been a pleasant companion and skilled warrior, but alas, Samara could not help but place the blame of her death upon herself.

"Find peace, Lea'Foris vas Arktannay," said Samara looking back. She got up, and started to limp away, back towards the shuttle port. Suddenly a voice made Samara's stomach drop. A female quarian's voice sounded from behind her. She whipped around to find herself looking at a hologram of Lea.

"To whoever may be listening, you have found my body. I recorded this in order for my work to not go un-finished. I know where Morinth's next destination is, should her position on Analego be compromised. In order to understand, you need to go to my shuttle. Inside the compartment under the data board is an OSD. Take it; upload it to the shuttle's data board. The shuttle will auto pilot you to a friend of mine's home. Inform him of my death, he will know what to do. Do not take this information lightly. Morinth is dangerous and very likely the cause of my death. Do not let this go to waste,"

The hologram faded. Samara stared at the spot where it had been. She quickly turned and turned her limp into a slow, pained jog. Whatever kind of lead Lea had turned up, Samara needed. It was the only way to find Morinth.


End file.
